


The Bad and the Good

by LeoSapphirus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoSapphirus/pseuds/LeoSapphirus
Summary: Jaime returns from a business trip to Dorne having learned a new word.





	The Bad and the Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over a year ago and never posted. Here's some JB smut for ya.
> 
> No beta. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters belong to GRRM and HBO.

She was in the kitchen chopping up kale to add to her morning egg-white omelette when she heard the front door open and close. For an instant she gripped the knife’s handle tightly thinking it an intruder only to see Jaime had come back earlier than expected. She dropped everything and rushed to him.

“Why didn’t you call me? I would have come to pick you up from the airport.”

“I wanted to surprise you. Would have surprised you in bed too, if you weren’t such an early bird.” He said as he gathered her in his arms. Pressing her body flush against his. So that she could feel all of him as he felt all of her. Then he was kissing her. Giving her the deep ravenous kisses that promised sex. 

How she had longed for him. For his scent. His warmth. The rough feel of his stubble. The steel cut of his jaw. The raw sexuality of the man drugged her. Gods help her. She was lost. In a flash she was all over him. Practically sucking on his tongue and wrapping a leg around him as his hand cupped her arse. She'd never get enough. Not when he kissed her so maddeningly. He went on for ages, until they were both gasping for breath.

“I couldn’t get home fast enough.” He murmured against her lips. “I missed you so fucking much Bri.”

“Missed you too.” She sighed dizzily. “How was your trip?”

“Disastrous.”

“What happened?” She asked softly as she plunged her fingers into his silky mane. Jaime made a happy sound at that. The man had gotten off his flight looking like he’d just come back from the salon. Always so crisp and clean. “Last we spoke you said you had come to an agreement with Doran Martell.”

“And so I had. At the time. Then Ellaria Sand got involved and the whole thing fell through.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” She consoled. 

“Fuck Dorne.” He said shrugging it off. “The most hilarious part was that Bronn took off with Ellaria Sand’s daughter after our last negotiations failed.”

“Oh.” She said shocked. Although, she really shouldn’t be.

“She made herself available to him and the deal had already been botched, so why not?”

“Do you think this person was meant to entice Bronn in order to distract him?” She asked disapprovingly. "He was there as your support, your back-up." These Dornish dealings seemed exceedingly treacherous to her. She was relieved to have Jaime well away from that place. Doran Martell was said to be an honorable man, but his relations... 

“She was for a certainty. Not that Bronn cared as long as he got his  _‘bad pussy’_ ”.

“Bad pussy?” She asked uncomprehending. She’d never heard the expression before.

A wicked smirk came across his handsome face as his bright green eyes burned ever hungrier. “I happened to overhear something or other about  _‘bad pussy’_. It got me thinking of what I had back home.” He added suggestively. 

“I am _not_ bad pussy!” She snapped. “Whatever that means.” It did not take a maester to figure that “bad pussy” was some lewd Dornish term by the way he was going on about it.

“No.” He agreed musingly. “You are much too virtuous to ever be considered bad. You would be _good_ pussy without a doubt.” That would be no less obscene, she wagered. 

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

He was already pressing her towards the couch. There was something utterly predatory about the way he eyed her. Maiden guide her! She could have resisted, had she not wanted him so desperately.

“Jaime, I seriously don’t know what that means.” She complained, feeling vulnerable. She knew she was blushing. She knew they were about to have sex. Her heart was racing. Her body aching for him. But it was his teasing that got to her and left her feeling like a foolish girl.

“Pussy is just Dornish slang for cunt, sweetling.” He informed her saucily before giving her a quick lick on the cheek. 

“That is filthy.” She exclaimed.

He chuckled as he laid her down. She made a of point of yanking him on top of her by the collar. Now he was right where she wanted him. She needed his skin pressed against hers. Memories of every time they’d ever lain together flooding her mind. The knowledge that it was about to happen again chased away the bitter sting of the time they’d spent apart. The fear that things might not be the same for him on his return. She had to feel him again, deep inside. His heated kisses raining down all over her pale freckled skin as he moved within her. His hand was running insistently up her inner thighs. She spread her legs for him so fast it made her face red. 

“I love it when you’re mine.” He growled.

“Jaime, I’m always yours.” She assured. She was. In the sense that she was his lover. His friend. In the sense that her love for him was as fierce as it was inescapable to her. Not that he owned her. 

He kissed her, ravishing her. Her t-shirt was pushed up over her breasts. She wore nothing underneath. She seldom did at home. What would be the point when she was as flat as a board? She gasped as Jaime took a nipple into his mouth. Gods be good! He suckled furiously. She lay beneath him panting as he did, arching into him as she shook with pleasure. He released one only to descend on the other.

“I missed these.” He told her as he licked all over them. “Gods, I want you so badly. I’ve been dying for you all this time.” He was already kissing down her belly. Leaving a hot trail of hungry kisses. This lion was going to eat her raw, she already knew.

“Have me.” She cried insistently as she reached down and began desperately divesting him of his shirt. Pulling at the fabric and stripping it off his body without the least bit of restraint. “Jaime, I've missed the feel of you.” She confessed as she removed his prosthetic hand and set it aside. He didn’t need that. Not when he was with her.

As if to follow her command his good hand flew to tear away at his pants. In an flash they were pushed down his hips. His beautiful cock freed. For a moment all she could do was lick her lips as she watched it strain. She was trembling with need as Jaime roughly pulled down her trousers. Her smallclothes were noticeably soaked through. 

“ _Fuck._ You look like you taste extra good today.” He said an instant before he was dropping down and licking her through the damp cotton. "You smell so damn good too, Brienne.” He proclaimed, actually moaning against her quivering sex before taking a more mischievous turn. “Are you going to give me a taste of that good pu..."

She smacked him with her inner thigh before he could get it out. "Don't you say that word!" She chided. “It’s nasty. Even worse than all the other bad words you say.”

“Which word was that sweetling?” He asked innocently. 

“I mean it, Jaime! If you say it again, I’m done.” She threatened. It was best to ban the term outright lest it became a regular part of his vocabulary. 

He laughed before burying his face between her legs. Hardly perturbed by her bluff. He loved to provoke her. Even now, his teasing eyes held a challenge as he lapped at her nub through her smallclothes.

"Inside, Jaime." She protested. "I want you inside." He was already making her feel so good and he'd barely gotten started. Her smallclothes weren't even off yet. 

“You’re gonna have me inside. Deep.” He promised in a purr. “But you’re gonna have to come first. Then you get my cock." 

“But…”

"I want the taste of you in my mouth when I’m fucking you.” He said cutting her off. 

She didn’t know how to respond to that. There were no words.

Mercilessly, he pressed his advantage, taking her nub in his mouth he suckled through the cotton fabric. She moaned so loudly she was sure the neighbors could hear her. Then he hooked his finger on the part of her smallclothes that went over her sex and pulled it to the side so he could run his tongue devilishly over her pink folds. That had her bucking and grinding into him. Just as he liked. 

She gasped when he slid his fingers inside her and curved them upward. He was fucking her with them. For a moment he ceased working her with his mouth so he could watch how he worked her with his hand. Plainly, he loved seeing her get wrecked. 

But of course that wasn’t going to be enough for him. “We need these gone.” He grunted as her drenched smallclothes were yanked down her thighs. Even as she struggled to kick them off he was hellbent on burying his nose in her curls and kissing all over her mound. The instant the garment was gone, her legs were hoisted up over his shoulders and he was at it again, licking her obscenely. Like she was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Like he was mad for her honey. He filled her with his fingers again. Fucked her again. Suckled wildly at her nub.

It was much too much. She had to clamp her hand over her mouth. Her cries were too much too. The pleasure built and built. He was going to make her come so unspeakably hard. She was on the verge already. Her other hand in his hair. She loved touching him. She loved him. So so much. Her beautiful, precious Jaime. Soon she'd get to have him deep. But she was going to taste him first. This sort of behavior deserved to be answered in kind. The ecstasy of it. She was thinking about sucking on him as she came. Her climax an exhibition in of itself. Noisy and earthshaking. Gushing. 

She could hear herself panting. Her sex quivering in the aftermath of such pleasure. Jaime was kissing up her body. Kissing her breasts. Up her neck. Her lips. She could taste herself. He was grinding into her, even as he was kicking off the pants that had remained clad around his legs. He positioned himself between her open thighs. 

“ _Fuck._ That was amazing.” He told her breathlessly. “You came so hard for me.” He was kissing her mouth once more. Taking an indecent delight in what he’d just done to her. “Are you going to come that hard again? When I’m deep inside?” He demanded, bucking into her. He was so ready.

She nodded yes, but halted him before he could thrust in. “I haven’t gotten my taste yet, Jaime.”

He groaned. Half excited, half wary. “It’s already too good.” He complained with a pained smile. “I’m barely keeping it together as it is. Tasting you. Watching you come. I could spill just from that.”

“Please. I want to.” She actually begged. There was nothing coquettish or coy about her pleading either. Just raw, hungry desperation. 

“I could come just from that too.” He said as he ran his thumb over her bottom lip. She captured it in her mouth. And suckled for a moment before releasing him. Clearly advertising what she had in mind.

Shivering with need he sat back into the couch for her. All golden and beautiful. A god offering himself up to be worshipped.

In a heartbeat she was kneeling before him. Taking him into her eager hands and pumping him. Darting her tongue out, she licked the pink head of his cock as it wept and followed the trail of hot sticky seed as it dripped down his powerful shaft. He let out a guttural moan, his head falling back, his hand griping her hair. The taste of him spurred her on. Not even a lifetime of shyness could hamper the wildness of her need. She loved Jaime. She had to have him this way. Deftly, she licked back up the entire length of him before engulfing his tip in her mouth and nursing him gently. Slowly she took him deep down her throat. Their eyes locked on each other as he began thrusting into her mouth. It was exhilarating to watch his pleasure devastate him. His head falling back in bliss. His muscles tight. Her hands never idle cupped his orbits as she pleasured him. 

“Enough for now.” He ordered before cursing. She released him gingerly. “I need to be inside you. I fucking need it.” He growled, pulling her to him roughly, and kissing her rougher still. “Trying to make me spill too soon is just mean." He pouted. "Do you have any idea how much I want to fuck you in your tight blonde pussy?” He said with a smirk, willfully defying her for no other reason than to rile her up.

She glared at him. Finding herself mildly outraged. Or at least feeling that she ought to be. There he went again. And all she could do was pretend that his words hadn't just made her ache and throb for him even worse than she already was. In protest, she stood up, pulled the blanket off the couch, and wrapped it around herself. Marching out of the living room she headed towards the bedroom. 

He chased after her though. Pulling the snowy white blanket off her body right away. _She let him._ A moment later he was pinning her up against the wall from behind. Her nipples meeting the cool surface as he stepped into her forcefully, his cock sliding past her rear to meet her entrance. He was kissing all over the back of her neck. _She let him do that too. All of it._

“Please.” He begged. “I can’t take it one more second.” She splayed herself against him in response. As if she were in heat. Mayhaps she was. Then Jaime was filling her. _Gods._ Then he was fucking her. Just like she wanted. “I saw Tarth from the plane.” He told her as his thrusts came deep and hard. “It only made me miss you more. Want you more.” She was sobbing into her hands now. It was _that_ good. His hot breath was at her ear. “You feel so fucking wonderful it kills me.” He panted. “I just wanna be with you. Loving you.” His hand slipped past her curls to rub frantically at her nub as he kept up a punishing pace. The urgency with which he took her as primal as it was needy. It was utterly overwhelming. Her legs felt as if they were about to give way. She, who had trained tirelessly to obtain an outstanding sense of balance and endurance, was reduced to having the equilibrium of a newborn fawn. It wasn’t long until they were sliding down the wall together. 

He didn’t let up even then. She was on her hands and knees taking him. Loving him. Pushing back against every single thrust that he gave her. 

“My Stormlands maid is too proper of Dornish dirty talk.” He teased. His voice choked with lust. 

She wasn’t about to deny it. Although, honestly, how proper could she possibly be?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please review. :)


End file.
